1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to shaped and fabricated parts, and to a method and apparatus for producing such parts. More particularly, it has to do with articles that consist of or include a layer of relatively thick flexible sheet material that has been shaped by cutting or shaving away predetermined portions thereof, with a method of fabricating such articles that involves a particular skiving procedure, and with apparatus for performing the method that includes a special holding fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past it has been customary to provide trim materials for automobiles in the form of quite thin sheets, so that the edges of these sheet materials could be slid into or under, and pinched or otherwise held in, moldings, window frames and the like, or be buttoned onto trim moldings.